Jack Eastwood
Jack Eastwood is an English pro wrestler from Blackpool, Lancashire, England, who is currently employed by Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), |World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and TAWA. PLEASE NOTE - THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. INFORMATION YOU SEE HERE MAY NOT BE ENTIRELY ACCURATE. IF YOU ARE UNSURE OF ANYTHING, CONTACT JACK EASTWOOD'S HANDLER ON THE FORUM YOU SHARE. History Bio Born Michael Eastwood on the 21st May, 1989, in Blackpool, he showed interest in wrestling from a young age. He was also enthralled by rock music, his father being a roadie for several bands in the late '70s and early '80s. For his seventh birthday he received a System demo tape that his father had bought for him, changing his first name to Jack after his current theme song, and converting to a die-hard System head for the rest of his days. However, his parents were unconcerned for his welfare, letting him stay up as long as he wanted, leading to his chronic insomnia later in life. Backstage, Jack wears System of a Down t-shirts with jeans. In the ring he dons black wrestling pants with jagged white stripes running down the sides. Early Days Before joining FMW, Jack wrestled for several independent promotions across the United Kingdom, most notable being the former British Wrestling Revolution. There Jack won his first, and only to date, title, the BWR British Championship, by defeating Kyle Neverwinter and Cuppa T consecutively at BWR's opening show. Despite later losing the title to Kyle, Jack still considers the title both his crowning achievement so far and, strictly speaking, as he won it in the first place, his personal title. As BWR closed down and became its current state under Mark Faith before the BWR Heavyweight Champion was made, the British Championship is the only title officially recognised by the e-fedding community, giving Jack the rare distinction of being one of only two people to hold it. Full Metal Wrestling Cycle 7 Jack made his debut on FMW at Alchemy 7.1 in a losing effort against Leon Caprice, Marky Mark, The Notorious B.U.G, Jack Hillman and Bolton, a six-man match which Caprice eventually won, in what was labelled as a fairly poor effort. Hence, Eastwood was temporarily drafted to the short-lived FMW Circuit, where he won two out of his three matches there. Following that he went onto Circus Maximus '08, to win a six-man “Best of Circuit” tag match, with his partners, Daniel Abel and Auron Belmont, against Hannes Stephan Meyers, Frank Dylan James and Scott Oliver Simmons. Following Circus Maximus, Jack Eastwood lost a match at 7.3 to Corky Angle, also featuring Meyers. He returned at 7.4 to defeat Corky in a submission match. At Catalyst, he fought in a losing effort against Trey Spruance in the pre-show. Post-Catalyst, it was announced that Jack was transferred to Anarchy. Cycle 8 Jack defeated the veteran War Machine at Anarchy 8.1, however rumours were abound before the match that he would not show due to having been kidnapped by a mysterious group, the full story of which can be found http://www.fullmetalwrestling.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=45&t=47&st=0&sk=t&sd=d here on FMW's news page. It was later revelaed that this 'kidnapping' was all a ruse, and that it was just a foreshadowing of Jack joining the HavOc stable, which was unveiled by Jack interfering in the main event for the FMW Tag Titles featuring HavOc versus SPARTA. Post-match, FMW CEO Jaro came down to the ring and attacked all three members of HavOc present with his banhammer. Jack lost to team-mate Hannibal Frost at 8.2 in a match for a spot in the Gold Card Gauntlet. At the end of the night he came out to help HavOc beat down Jaro. TWOStars Jack made his debut in TWOStars by defeating Dirk Valentine at XTV 4:51. He also managed to get on the nerves of one Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound, by flirting with his love interest Christy Hemme. He was seen at 4:52, rampaging around due to his lack of placement on the card that night. The following event, Night of Champions, saw him forfeit a match against "The Executioner" Edward Samson, and subsequently a shot at the Money in the Bank briefcase, to get a shot against Dirk Valentine once again, at WrestleNova V. In the build-up to WrestleNova, Dirk (along with Iagan) was placed in a hardcore rules match at the last second by Draven Cage, who punked out both wrestlers to make the redebut of his "Hangman" gimmick. This led Eastwood to request a match against Will Tomson, in which he managed to get himself disqualified after hitting his opponent with a steel chain. Jack then blinded Tomson in one eye before hitting his patented Streamline over the top rope to the guardrail. Explaining his actions, he said it was to prove a point to Cage. After this he beat Dirk at WrestleNova and once again called out Draven. Personal Information Movelist Regular Moves *“Chop Suey!” - Kesagiri Chop *“Aerials” - Dropkick *“Roulette” - Iconoclasm *"Holy Mountains" - Flapjack *"A.D.D" - Flying Superkick *"Pictures" - Jacknife Powerbomb *"Prison Song" - Polish Hammer *"Deer Dance" - Big Boot *"Sad Statue" - Chokeslam *Clothesline *Leg Drop *Knee Lift *Scoop Slam *Snake Eyes *Biel Throw *Bell Clap *Lariat Takedown *Drop Toe-hold *Open-hand Slap *Knee to Midsection Signature Moves *“X” - X-Plex *“36” - Spike DDT *“Forest” - Cactus Clothesline *“War” - Chokeslam Backbreaker *“Innvervision” - Punt *“She's Like Heroin” - Axe Handle Elbow Drop *"Streamline" - Chain-wrapped Inverted Snapmare into Steel Object¹ *"Stealing Society" - Shining Wizard *"Jet Pilot" - Springboard Legdrop/Triple Jump Legdrop Finishing Moves *"BYOB" - (Avalanche) Sitout Powerbomb *"BOOM!" - Inverted Vertical Plexdriver *"Ego Brain" - Tombstone Piledriver *"Violent Pornography" - Inverted Boston Crab/Reverse Head Scissors combination *"Streamline" - Chain-wrapped Inverted Snapmare into Steel Object¹ :Moves in red are FMW-exclusive. :Moves in blue are TWOStars-exclusive. :¹''"Streamline" is used as an UltraViolent finisher in FMW and as a signature hardcore move in TWOStars.'' Championships and accomplishments *'British Wrestling Revolution' **BWR British Championship (1 time, first) The Eastwood Hit-List The Eastwood Hit-List is Jack's list of all of the professional wrestlers he has participated in their last match with the respective company. He takes pride in being able to in effect halt people's careers. Jack need not have pinned the wrestler, or even have been fighting them, for them to be considered part of his list. FMW *Jack Hillman (Alchemy 7.1) *Frank Dylan James (Circus Maximus) *Jonah Saxon (Circus Maximus) *Scott Oliver Simmons (Circus Maximus) *Auron Belmont (Circus Maximus) *Hannes Stephen Meyers (Alchemy 7.3) *War Machine (Anarchy 8.1) TWOStars *Will Tomson (XTV 5:03) Match History FMW :† Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. :†† Matches on Circuit were judged based on number of votes and not promo score. TWOStars External Links Category:1989 births